Clan Updates - June 2017
Galactic Warrior Empire Clan Updates June 2017 Intro Hello, Welcome to the another press release for Galactic Warrior Empire! Hope you enjoy future releases from us! Team Stealth Resurrected Starting an clan war ReVeNGe & Dorkyduck executed an massive members dump today (exactly 17-20 Members), We Will have our clan's Personnel Security, Special Operations will be deployed to there, both of these divisions need members the most, just incase, reliability & trust is a key for these divisions if want to join them. Internal Affiars works closely along with Clan & Public Relations Divisions with the 2 that need members the most. Update: Revenge did execute an mass members dump, Obieden and death bringer managed to do team work and won 26 out of 30 rounds on world of tanks, this is just the beginning. Ultimate Roleplay Under Attack Even tho it's an server that is different than owl with more higher rp standards, we have been getting DDOSED by those who refusing to roleplay or have very morbid/toxic attitudes, on the 21st of June we will be switching host and ditching Evolution Host. NOTE: We are still under development still in the beginning. Hacker Situation Drill This Drill was to prepare the entire staff and server just incase anyone tried to access the back doors, I was not aware of the drill until it came. Additional News on ultimate roleplay We wont be accepting any form of community merge, only partnerships and ally ships. =Attacks= Attack on Galactic Warrior Empire Chillz, OhhPixelz, Mogso, Kirk, Connorda, IV7Z did an recent internal attack on our clan, they even tried to divide it, AmericanDuck has his membership revoked for the time being of being under investigation by the clan internal affairs as of June 14th 2017 and all names mentioned is suspected to be working with the person who was mentioned in the first press release. As of June 16th 2017 they attacked the wiki and tried to provoke both the wiki and wikia staff. Personal DDOS Attacks We are looking for the person be hind that. Attack on Ultimate Roleplay Chillz, Dreamnite, Modelsport, Sidewayz decided to ambush/surprise attack Ultimate Roleplay when I was at work as of June 15th 2017 they tried to overthrow me and my staff team to attempted to take control and stop development and destroy the server, they did a mass kick while I was working, the staff team was able to stop them and lockdown the discord and server. =Responses= Galactic Warrior Empire *Internal affairs team has been expanded *Code Red Warning issued for 3 months (Expires: September 14th 2017) Expires: December 14th 2017 *Code Red Warning issued for the wiki for 3 months (Expires: September 16th 2017) Expires: December 16th 2017 *DDOS Advisory Issued (Expires: August 19th 2017) #Personnel Security's Response: Installing Wireshark with WinPcap - Home to attempt to stop the personal DDOSings of clan mates to high council. Ultimate Roleplay *Server down for 72hrs *Code Red Warning issued for 3 months (Expires: September 15th 2017) Expires: December 15th 2017 *Anyone kicked from the discord by the ambushers are invited back. =New Partnerships= Ultimate Roleplay *True Gaming Roleplay *True Life Roleplay =Territories= World Of Tanks Official Link Allies #Norsefire Grand Theft Auto #Elite Gaming-Arsenic Roleplay (Newly Acquired) =Social Links= #Skype #Discord #YouTube #Facebook #Steam Category:Newsletter Category:Archive